The subject invention is directed toward the art of fasteners and, more particularly, to a molded plastic fastener component.
The invention is particularly intended and adapted for being molded into a gasket so that the component provides means for retaining the gasket in assembled position on associated covers or the like while retaining a threaded fastener in assembled position for subsequent connection of the gasket and cover to their final installed position.
In an effort to facilitate vehicle engine manufacture, it has been proposed to have the suppliers deliver certain components in partially assembled relationship. For example, it has been proposed to provide oil pan covers and their associated gaskets, brackets, and mounting bolts, as an assembled subassembly. By providing these components in preassembled relationship, inventory and assembly problems are significantly reduced.
The subject invention is particularly concerned with an improved fastener component which can be directly molded into the gasket and which will function to hold the gasket assembled to the oil pan cover and the associated bracket. In addition, the fastener allows the mounting bolts to be retained in position so that the entire assembly can be installed as a single unit merely by aligning it with the oil pan and tightening the mounting bolts or studs.